Meliodas/Image Gallery
For images of the character in the oneshot, see Meliodas (Oneshot)/Image Gallery Character Profile= Meliodas full2.png|Previous Full Appearance Meliodas visiting Ban in prison.png|Younger Meliodas Meliodas Full.png|Current Full Appearance Meliodas blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Meliodas helmet and gloves.png|Meliodas' Helmet and Gloves meliodas sword.png|Meliodas' Sword Meliodas design.png|Meliodas character design Meliodas draft.png|Initial draft. Meliodas poster.png|Meliodas Wanted Poster |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas serving his meat pie special.png|Meliodas serving his meat pie special Meliodas confirming that she is female.png|Meliodas confirming that she is female Meliodas taking out his sword.png|Meliodas taking out his sword Alioni pulling up Meliodas.png|Alioni pulling up Meliodas Alioni saved by Meliodas.png|Meliodas saving Alioni, Elizabeth and Hawk Meliodas returning Twigo attack.png|Meliodas returning Twigo attack Meliodas2.png|Meliodas symbol Meliodas vs Twigo1.png|Twigo attempting to attack Meliodas vs Twigo2.png|Meliodas counters his move with Full Counter Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hawk's mother Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword.png|Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword Meliodas catching Gilthunder spear.png|Meliodas catching Gilthunder's spear Meliodas catching the spear2.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliods stoping Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear ---- '}} Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy.png|Meliodas hitting all the Hawks with no mercy Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane happy to see Meliodas Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane Meliodasvsgilthunder.png|Meliodas battling Gilthunder Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind.png|Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind Meliodas pretend defeat.png|Meliodas pretending to be defeated Meliodas getting back up.png|Meliodas getting back up Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon Meliodas collapsing from his wound.png|Meliodas collapsing from his wound ---- '}} Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Meliodas not letting his sword.png|Meliodas not letting his sword go Meliodas5.png|Meliodas hidden wrath Meliodas healed wound.png|Meliodas with a healed wound Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons.png|Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Golgius appearing behind Meliodas.png|Golgius appearing behind Meliodas Meliodas slashing Golgius.png|Meliodas slashing Golgius Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Meliodas defeating Ruin.png|Meliodas defeat Ruin Characters heading towards baste dungeon.png Ban and Meliodas meet.png|Ban and Meliodas meet Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other.png|Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other Ban happy to see Meliodas.png|Ban happy to see Meliodas Meliodas happy to see Ban.png|Meliodas happy to see Ban Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling1.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon Meliodas feeding Diane.png|Meliodas feeding Diane Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|The Characters sleeping after the feast ---- '}} Diane overexcited by Meliodas' praise.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png Meliodas stopping Ban.png|Meliodas stopping Ban from attacking King The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Meliodas saving Diane.png|Meliodas saving Diane Geera doding Meliodas attack.png|Geera dodging Meliodas attack Meliodas returning Geera's attack.png|Meliodas returning Geera's attack Geera back-kicks Meliodas.png|Geera back-kicks Meliodas Meliodas countering Geera's attack.png|Meliodas countering Geera's attack King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|Meliodas doing his perverted things on Elizabeth, while King is introducing himself Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons ---- '}} Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest.png|Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest Meliodas serious look.png|Meliodas serious look Meliodas rumor.png|Meliodas past rumor Meliodas vs Griamor.png|Meliodas stopping Griamor from pulling out his sword Meliodas defeating Griamor before the cup reaches the ground.png|Meliodas defeating Griamor before the cup reaches the ground Meliodas shadow.png|Meliodas shadow Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival.png|Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival Taizoo lifting Meliodas with King.png|Taizoo lifting Meliodas with King Meliodas eliminating an opponent.png|Meliodas eliminating an opponent Matrona hit Meliodas for not recognizing her .png|Meliodas being hit by Matrona for not recognizing her Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this.png|Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this Diane wanting Meliodas to grope her.png|Diane wanting Meliodas to grope her Meliodas comfort Diane.png|Meliodas comfort Diane Meliodas punches Ban.png|Meliodas strike first Ban attacking Meliodas with multiple punches.png|Ban attacking Meliodas with multiple punches Meliodas punching Ban.png|Meliodas punching Ban Ban dodging and hitting Meliodas with ease.png|Ban dodging and hitting Meliodas with ease Meliodas and Ban fists clash.png|Meliodas and Ban fists clash Ban taking Meliodas power.png|Ban draining Meliodas strength Meliodas'_strange_symbol_and_black_eyes.png|Meliodas activates his hidden power Meliodas doing multiple fast punches on Ban.png|Meliodas delivering multiple fast punches on Ban Meliodas holding Tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas holding a tiny Elizabeth Meliodas playing with tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas lift Elizabeth dress Meliodas getting ready for his fight.png|Meliodas getting ready for his fight Meliodas and Cain preparing for their Byzel Fight Festival battle.png|Meliodas and Cain facing off Cain thinking Meliodas is Meliodas son.png|Cain thinking Meliodas is his own son Cain fighing Meliodas.png|Cain attacking Meliodas Meliodas remebering Liz.png|Meliodas remembering Liz Meliodas using Full Counter to stop Geera's attack.png|Meliodas using Full Counter to stop Geera's attack Meliodas saying he will protect Elizabeth with his life.png|Meliodas saying he will protect Elizabeth with his life |-| Special Chapters= '}} Meliodas giving Elizabeth and Hawk silver coins.png|Meliodas giving Elizabeth and Hawk silver coins Meliodas talking about the dusk bison.png|Meliodas talking about the Dusk Bison Elizabeth and Hawk tell Meliodas what happen.png|Elizabeth and Hawk tell Meliodas that nothing was wasted Meliodas trying the comb Elizabeth gave him.png|Elizabeth gift was a fail |-| History= Meliodas with young Gilthunder.png|Meliodas with young Gilthunder Meliodas in front of dying friend.png|Meliodas in front of dying friend Meliodas crying over the death of a friend.png|Meliodas crying over the death of a friend Meliodas having destroyed the kingdom of Danafor.png|Meliodas destroyed Danafor Meliodas saving Diane in the past.png|Meliodas saving Diane in the past Meliodas_protecting_Diane.png|Melidoas protecting Diane Meliodas meet Diane for the first time.png|Meliodas meet Diane for the first time Diana grows feelings for Meliodas.png|Diana grows feelings for Meliodas Meliodas meet Ban for the first time.png|Meliodas meet Ban for the first time Meliodas beating Ban in prison.png|Meliodas bust Ban out Meliodas knock Ban out.png|Meliodas knock Ban out Ban agreed to come along.png|Ban agreed to come along The Seven Deadly Sins camping out.png Ban trying to get Meliodas sword.png|Ban trying to get Meliodas sword Meliodas telling Ban not to steal his sword.png|Meliodas warns Ban about his attempt to steal the sword Meliodas injuring Ban.png|Meliodas injuring Ban ---- The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Meliodas along with the other sins, 10 years ago Meliodas at shock at the site of Great Holy Knight.png|Meliodas at shock at the site of Great Holy Knight Meliodas being betrayal.png|Meliodas being betrayal |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 3 ---- Chapter1.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter3.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter4.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter9.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter11.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 11 Chapter12.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter14.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 14 Chapter15.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter20.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 20 Chapter22.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter23.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter24.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter25.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter28.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 28 Chapter29.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter30.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 30 Chapter31.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter32.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter36.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 36 Chapter37.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter39.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 39 Chapter40.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter43.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 43 Chapter44.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 44 Chapter45.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 45 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries